Tom Brandi
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Dover, New Hampshire | billed = Philladelphia, Pennsylvania | trainer = | debut = September 1995 | retired = }} Tom Brandi (July 9, 1966) is an American professional wrestler known for his work in World Wrestling Federation as Salvatore Sincere. He is better known for his current work as The Patriot, working for such companies as Pro-Wrestling WORLD-1, National Wrestling Superstars, and other independent promotions on the East Coast. Career Breaking in Brandi debuted in 1985 after being trained by indy wrestler King Kaluha. His first notoriety came in International World Class Championship Wrestling where he won the IWCCW Television Championship as "Chippendale" Tom Brandi, a gimmick similar to the one used by The Fantastics and The Fabulous Ones in the 1980s. Eastern Championship Wrestling and independent circuit Brandi later joined Eastern Championship Wrestling and teamed with Tommy Dreamer to capture the ECW World Tag Team Championship. They captured the titles from Johnny Hot Body and Tony Stetson in only nine seconds. Less than a month later, the pair would lose the titles to Tasmaniac (later Tazz) and Kevin Sullivan. American Wrestling Federation In 1994, he competed for the short lived American Wrestling Federation on the TV series Warriors of Wrestling where he used the name Johnny Gunn and renewed his chippendales gimmick where he was a fan favorite. Brandi also teamed with Jim Powers while in the AWF. World Championship Wrestling and United States Wrestling Federation In World Championship Wrestling (WCW), he went by Johnny Gunn. In WCW, he achieved some of his most notable moments in his career while teaming with Tom Zenk. On pay-per-view, Brandi teamed up with Shane Douglas and Tom Zenk to defeat Bobby Eaton, Arn Anderson, and Michael Hayes. In 1995, Brandi won the USWF Championship under the name Johnny Gunn. After losing the championship to his former trainer, King Kaluha, Brandi won the USWF Tag Team Championship from Damage Inc. World Wrestling Federation He then went to the WWF and became "Salvatore Sincere", a stereotypical Italian/Mafioso character who was very vain about his handsome face and well-developed physique. He appeared at the 1996 Survivor Series and In Your House: It's Time, where he wrestled in dark matches. He briefly feuded with Marc Mero over valet Sable. During this storyline, Brandi began wrestling under his given name after Mero called him a jobber and said that he was "Tom Brandi", not Salvatore Sincere. Sincere later would go on to win a match against Mero by countout. After going by his real name, he participated in the 1998 Royal Rumble match, lasting a matter of seconds before being eliminated by Cactus Jack and Terry Funk. Return to the independent circuit Since leaving the WWF, Brandi has wrestled on the independent circuit under both the Brandi name and the Sincere name. Since 2002, he also wrestled as "The Patriot", a gimmick to which he claims to have purchase the rights from their former owner, Del Wilkes. In a recent interview, Del states that Brandi is simply using the gimmick and trademark without his permission. Wilkes says he has not communicated with Brandi nor has seen him since 1994 On March 26, 2006, Brandi (under his "Salvatore Sincere" gimmick once again) served as "Creative Control" for Maryland Championship Wrestling, working with Adam Flash and Bruiser. He was (kayfabe) suspended for 30 days for "knocking out" a referee. Since April 2006, Brandi has been competing for National Wrestling Superstars, feuding with Kamala as Salvatore Sincere. In February 2008, Hamish McCaw challenged Brandi to a match, demanding that he use the gimmick "Mr. Italy". The match was briefly billed as "The Infamous Hamish McCaw vs. Mr. Italy: Battle For Aceness". Shortly after the announcement was made, Brandi denied a contract had been signed saying he "can't see how the match would be of any benefit". External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel current roster Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Professional Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1995 debuts Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni